


Please

by All_for_the_andreil



Series: Eden’s troubles [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Andrew goes missing and Neil freaks out, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drugged Andrew Minyard, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, POV Neil Josten, Protective Neil Josten, Spiked drinks and shit, some fluff at the end, tw: mentions of Andrew’s past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil
Summary: The monsters are in Eden’s, Andrew disappears and Neil finds out someone drugged him-or-The first time Neil hears Andrew say “please”
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Eden’s troubles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821814
Comments: 6
Kudos: 348





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Have I already written about drugged Andrew? Yes. Will that stop me from writing about it again? No.  
> Enjoy

One of the first things Neil learnt about Andrew was that he didn’t need anyone else’s protection. Andrew made it very clear that he doesn’t want Neil to fight his battles and Neil respected that. He knew very well Andrew’s able to take care of himself.

That’s what he keeps repeating to himself as he elbows his way through the crowd in Eden’s, trying to find Andrew.

He’s trying not to panic, but it’s fucking hard, because Andrew never just disappeared without a word. And even if he did, Neil would be able to reach him over his phone. But now when he calls him, it goes straight to the voicemail.

He’s definitely not panicking. It’s fine. Andrew’s fine. He just went out for a smoke. Or maybe he’s in the bathroom. Either way he’ll be back soon.

Neil reaches the bar, ignoring the amount of people all around him, making him slightly nauseous. _It’s fine_.

“Have you seen Andrew?” He asks Roland.

The bartender frowns. “Yeah, he was there few minutes ago, drinking with some guy, but then disappeared. I figured out he went back to you.”

“Some guy?” Neil repeats sternly.

Roland shrugs. “You know how it is. But I wouldn’t worry, Andrew didn’t seem interested.”

Neil grits his teeth. That is the very last of his worries. If Andrew agreed to some hookup, Neil would get over it. Probably. But he knows Andrew wouldn’t do this. Not out of the blue. So Neil is more concerned about what’s happing to Andrew without his consent.

“Any idea where the guy went?”

“I don’t know.” Roland looks around. “I don’t see him anywhere now.”

Well. Neil weights his options. Dance floor. Bathroom. Main exit. Back exit. If Andrew walked out on his own, he’s most likely by the car, waiting for the rest of them. But if he didn’t…

 _It’s all fine_.

The dance floor is packed, so there’s no way Andrew would be there, whether from his own choice or someone else’s. There’s going to be too much people in the bathroom as well. There are bouncers by the main exit. So that leaves the back exit.

Neil is still persuading himself not to panic as he rushes to the door.

Once he’s outside, he can think a little clearer. There’s no earsplitting music and no crowd of strangers. It’s slightly cold and pleasantly silent.

Neil isn’t sure whether he should look anywhere in the smaller alleys or just go back. Maybe he is overthinking this. Maybe if he goes back he’ll find Andrew sitting at their usual table, grumpy that Neil wandered off.

Neil is ready to turn around and just go back, when he sees it. There, just few feet from the exit, on the filthy ground, is laying a phone. Andrew’s phone.

That’s when Neil starts to panic for real.

_This is not fine._

Neil sprints through the alley, checking the dark corners, frantically searching for Andrew. He doesn’t allow himself to wonder what happened or what’s happening now, because if he did, he might vomit.

He turns around the corner and meets a dead end. Abandoned. He circles back, taking a different route. All the alleys are dirty, dark, nasty, perfect place to hurt Andrew and disappear.

Neil hears him before he sees him. His ears are ringing, but he still has no trouble recognizing Andrew’s voice.

“No. Stop. _No._ ”

Neil doesn’t waste his time and runs after the voice. He’s not thinking about the fact how desperate Andrew sounded. He’s not thinking about it. He’s not, he’s not.

But in reality he can’t think about anything else.

He sees the man first, Andrew second. He’s pushing Andrew against a wall, holding him in iron grip, but Andrew doesn’t seem to be struggling much. He’s almost limp in the man’s arms. The only thing he’s able to do is repeating, now quietly: “No, no, no.”

The man reaches to unbutton his jeans and Neil stops thinking all together. He yanks the man away from Andrew with enough force to send the man to the ground.

“What the _fuck_?!” The man yells but Neil only turns to Andrew, who’s watching him with wide eyes. Neil doesn’t fail to notice the small tremors in his body and how unfocused his gaze is, but most importantly, how terrified Andrew looks. 

“Give me a knife, Drew.”

Andrew lifts his hand to him in offering and Neil carefully slides the blade from the armband, making sure not to touch Andrew’s bare skin. “Thank you.”

He turns to the man, still on the ground, and smiles widely, with his father’s smile. “You’re going to tell me what you gave him, or I’m going to carve your stomach out,” he announces and grins as the man backs away from him.

“Don’t even think about running. You’ll end up with the knife in your back.”

“I…” The man stutters.

“What did you give him,” Neil repeats through gritted teeth.

“S-some roofie.”

Neil takes a breath. Okay. He could sleep that off. It shouldn’t hurt him. Okay.

“Neil.”

He turns to Andrew at once. He’s barely able to stand, leaning on the wall and Neil knows the longer this takes, the worse it’s going to get.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the guy trying to sneak away, so he turns back to him and punches him square in the face, effectively knocking him out.

Than he moves to Andrew, careful, leaving few inches of space between them, unsure of Andrew’s reaction, but Andrew just leans into him with all of his weight, almost making Neil’s knees buckle. He cautiously wraps his arm around Andrew’s waist to keep him standing and sighs. There’s no way he’s going to get Andrew to the car like this. Andrew might be smaller than Neil but he is all muscle and Neil is pretty sure he won’t be able to carry him.

He fishes out his phone instead.

“What,” Aaron asks in flat voice over the music.

“Someone drugged Andrew.”

 _“What?!”_ He yells.

Neil doesn’t have time for Aaron’s freakout. “We’re in one of the back alleys behind the club. Get Nicky and Kevin.”

“Is Andrew okay?”

Neil glances at Andrew, who’s currently resting his head against Neil’s shoulder, completely oblivious to everything around him. “He’s… not hurt.”

“Fucking shit,” Aaron curses and ends the call.

It doesn’t take long for the rest of the monsters, with Aaron in lead, to materialize, and when they see Neil and Andrew, they run to meet them.

Aaron’s glancing between Andrew and the unconscious man on the ground. “What the fuck happened? Is he dead?”

Neil shakes his head. “Not dead. Knocked out. We have to get Andrew to the car.”

Aaron takes a step to Andrew and to everyone’s surprise, Andrew clings closer to Neil and says quiet but firm: “No.”

Aaron stops at once, bemused. “Andrew…”

But Andrew’s not listening. He’s holding onto Neil as if his life depended on it and at the same time trying to get as much distance from the rest of the group.

Aaron sighs deeply and reaches for Andrew again, but he flinches away. “No. Please.”

Everyone freezes at the word. It’s no secret how much Andrew hated it and no one ever heard him use it.

“Shit, he must be really out of it,” Kevin mutters.

Neil tightens his grip on Andrew’s waist and pulls out the keys to the Maserati. “Take the car and get it as close to us as possible.” When no one moves, he frowns. “Now.”

“Are you sure you don’t need help with him?” Nicky asks slowly, anxiously watching Andrew.

“Yes, I’m fucking sure. He doesn’t want you in his space,” he spits.

Nicky isn’t convinced. “But he’s drugged.”

Neil is glad he has his hand occupied with Andrew, because he might punch Nicky as well. “Exactly. Just go.”

They obey this time and make their way to the car.

“Andrew. Can you walk? Just to the main road?”

Andrew nods, but it’s not as easy as it sounds. He stumbles over his own feet and almost sends both of them falling to the ground on multiple occasions and by the time they finally make it to the main road, the rest is already there.

Maneuvering Andrew in the car isn’t enjoyable experience either, but in the end they make it work. Neil’s in the backseat, with Kevin beside him and Andrew now practically asleep on him, his head tucked in the crook of Neil’s neck. Neil’s sure it can’t be comfortable, but he doesn’t want to touch Andrew more than absolutely necessary.

“Don’t we have to take him to the hospital?” Nicky asks nervously, glancing in the rearview mirror at Andrew every now and then.

“Do we know what he gave him?” Aaron asks.

“Roofie.”

Aaron shakes his head. “Drive home. There’s no point dragging him to the hospital.”

The ride home is quiet and by the time they get there, Andrew is like a ragged doll. But he somehow still hisses sharp “no” when Nicky moves to help Neil carry him. Neil has no idea how did Andrew decide to let only him touch him, but he’s not going to argue with him.

By some miracle he manages to get Andrew to his room. “Bathroom?” He asks, unsure if Andrew wants to at least take a shower or something.

Andrew just shakes his head. “Bed.”

“Okay.” So Neil walks him to the bed, where Andrew curls to himself.

Neil watches him for few seconds before turning to go.

“Neil,” Andrew calls after him.

Neil stops at once. “Yes?”

“Stay.”

Neil isn’t sure if that’s a good idea, but Andrew’s looking at him expectantly, so he sighs and resignedly climbs into the bed to him. Andrew scoots closer to him, not quite touching, but close enough for Neil to feel the warmth of his skin.

Andrew’s asleep within a minute.

When Andrew wakes up with his entire body aching, splitting headache, no memories of last night and with someone in the bed, his first reaction is, unsurprisingly, a violent one. He elbows the person next to him in the general direction of a stomach and kicks him out of the bed.

The person falls onto the ground with a soft thud. “ _Ouch_. For fuck’s sake, Andrew.”

Andrew blinks from the bed onto the floor at Neil, sprawled on the floor, massaging his ribs. It’s still dark in the room, which doesn’t really help with Andrew’s disorientation. But at least he knows he was in bed with Neil, not some stranger.

“Out,” he orders.

Neil doesn’t have to be told twice. He scrambles to his feet and leaves the room without protest.

Andrew lies in the bed for a while, just looking up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what the hell happened.

He remembers drinking and he remembers some idiot trying to hit on him. He remembers feeling dizzy and walking out to get some air. He remembers taking his phone to call someone. Neil, or maybe Nicky. Then someone grabbed him and everything went fuzzy.

He climbs out of the bed and manages to make it to toilet before throwing up. He’s not sure whether he’s sick from the drugs or from the feeling of someone having his hands on him.

He goes over the important things. There’s no blood. Not on him, not on his clothes. There’s also no other _liquid_ anywhere. He’s in pain, but it’s not _that_ kind of pain. Good. Whatever happened, it was not _that._

He methodically undresses, checking every piece of clothing before throwing them all out. He takes a shower. Still no blood. He takes another one. He scrubs his skin clean until it’s red and the only thing he can smell is Neil’s soap. He gets dressed in Neil’s T-shirt and loose sweatpants. Brushes his teeth. Twice.

Afterwards he feels a bit better. Enough to face Neil. So he makes his way downstairs, where he finds Neil sitting by the kitchen table, drinking coffee.

He remembers Neil by his side and he remembers holding onto him, because it meant he was safe. He doesn’t know how or when did his brain decided that being with Neil meant being safe.

“Coffee or tea?” Neil asks.

Andrew doesn’t answer but claims Neil’s mug. His coffee is too bitter but Andrew doesn’t really care right now.

“Tell me what happened.”

Neil sighs. “You disappeared and I didn’t know where you were, so I went looking for you. I found your phone on the ground behind the club. Some asshole spiked your drink and… When I got to you, you seemed okay, but I don’t know if he…” He trails off. “Do you remember anything?”

Andrew remembers the filthy alley and the cold wall behind his back. He remembers how helpless he felt, how he couldn’t fight back. He remembers saying no, but the man didn’t listen, because it wasn’t Neil.

“What happened to him?” He asks instead of answering.

“I might’ve knocked him out,” Neil admits. “We left him there.”

Andrew nods. Hopefully he died or something.

“Andrew.”

“He didn’t do anything,” he says at last.

Neil studies his face for a moment before nodding. “Okay. Good.” He reaches his hand across the table but doesn’t touch him until he nods. “I was so worried,” Neil says softly.

Andrew doesn’t blame him. The idea of going through the same shit again is making him sick. He doesn’t say anything else, but he holds Neil’s hand a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 😌


End file.
